Of LolliePops and Blow Jobs
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Sasu x Ita. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor;**

Just a little Ita x Sasu fic/(possibly)Sasu x Ita

They still live with their parents. Sasuke's now fourteen and Itachi's nineteen, into drugs and all kinds of things. I have to thank the person that wrote; The Prodigy. Reading her fic's helped me just a tad bit with feeling a little more comfortable with dragging the scenes out just a bit and adding a little more detail. -giggles-

This is gonna be a oneshot unless I get reviews that say they want more. So, yeah.

**Of TootsiePops and Love**

**One;**

Sasuke, now fourteen, sat on the couch with a tootsie pop shoved in his mouth. The orange collored one. He was flipping through the listings of movies on On Demand, searching for a good movie to watch, growing rather impatient. He didn't hear his brother come in the front door from a long day at work. Their parents were out on another business trip, leaving the house to the boys for the weekend. It was getting late and Itachi stared at his younger brother. The boy was twirling the sucker idly in his mouth, sucking on it every now and then. The actions of his baby brother made him feel a twitch in his lower regions and it got very uncomfortable. He had to interupt the younger one.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke jumped about three feet off the couch and turned his head real fast so he could meet eyes with the ass he called his aniki. Itachi stared at the firghtened look in Sasuke's eyes, then let his own eyes travel to the innocent looking mouth that was still wrapped around the sucker and he had to force his eyes back up to meet Sasuke's. "Why are you up so..." The fear had left Sasuke's eyes as a look of pure hatred formed. Sasuke jerked the surgary treat from his mouth.

"Don't fucking do that, Itachi! You know how I get being home alone this late!" Sasuke snapped before he pouted and shoved the sucker back in his mouth, pushing it to the side with his tongue as he turned back to the T.V. "Anyway, come watch a movie with me." Sasuke managed past the sucker, pressing a button on the remote as the screen changed to give a new list of movies. Itachi moved to sit on the couch and stared at the T.V. Sasuke scrolled down to a title that read 'Saw Four' and clicked on it. Itachi rolled his eyes. Another movie Sasuke would be clinging to him durring. Itachi looked over and was about to protest, his voice catching in his throat when Sasuke puckered his lips and slowly moved the sucker in and out of his mouth in an innocently teasing way. Itachi felt himself harden and shifted to make the confinement a bit less...well...painful.

Itachi reached over with an annoyed look and snatched the treat from Sasuke, popping it into his own mouth. Sasuke looked over and glared, reaching for the tootsie pop he had rightfully found - in Itachi's room. "Give it back!" Sasuke growled. Itachi smirked and bit down into it, making Sasuke flinch at the sound. He hated the sound of a sucker being cracked open by teeth, because the younger Uchiha could just hear the jaw pop with it and it sent chills down his spine. _No more of that innocent teaser for the night..._ Itachi thought with a sigh of relief. Oh, was he sadly mistaken. He heard the wrapper of a new sucker crumple and looked over to see Sasuke pushing a new sucker in his mouth before moving to rest his head on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi's eye twitched and so did his cock when he watched Sasuke teasingly move the sucker in and out of his mouth before sliding his tongue over it and push it into his mouth till there wasn't much left of the stick showing before he pushed it back out, letting it rest on his tongue, enjoying the flavor. Itachi had to fight back a moan that formed in his chest and hoped to God his baby brother didn't hear a sound. But Sasuke smirked at the reaction. He watched Itachi's hands intently and watched them grip his pants from dead irritation with Sasuke's suggestiveness with the sucker. The innocent fourteen-year-old was so enjoying this out of his brother. "When's Mom and Dad coming home?" Itachi managed to ask, his voice working well for him.

"Not till Monday morning, aniki." Sasuke replied in a bored tone, masking the smirk. Oh yeah, Sasuke was gonna have him screaming his name before either went to bed. And with how tense Itachi was, probably even sooner. "Aniki." Sasuke whispered out when the movie began to get creepy for his liking.

"Hm?"

"Can I rest my head in your lap?" Itachi tensed up a bit. He still hadn't found complete relief yet, and he was still pretty hard. Sasuke didn't really wait for a reply and slowly moved to rest his head where he wanted. By the middle of the movie, Sasuke was facing Itachi and seemed to be asleep. His hot breath wasn't doing much for Itachi's arousal and he shifted, tensing up and completely freezing when he felt a hand snap his button undone.

"S-Sasuke?" Itachi's voice failed him, letting his brother know he had been startled. A small smirk formed on Sasuke's lips and he looked up, slipping a warm hand into his aniki's pants.

"Sh." Itachi obeyed, not minding the contact. Hell, why wouldn't he let his gorgouse little brother give him relief? An agrivated growl escaped his lips when Sasuke pulled his hand away. Itachi kept his head tilted back on the back of the couch as Sasuke moved off the couch and to the floor. "Pull them down." A small blush crept up Itachi's cheeks, but he obeyed. He felt soft hands slide up his naked thighs and rest near where his legs were attached to his hips. It was then Sasuke knew that Itachi was either drunk, or buzzed coming down from his alcohol high, because he has seen women do this to him before when he was shit faced or buzzed. He was always compliant.

Sasuke grabbed the hard cock that belonged to Itachi and licked the tip in a teasing way, getting a small groan from Itachi. Said man reached up and grabbed a hand full of Sasuke's hair and just as soon as he had, Sasuke had grabbed his wrist with his free hand. "Don't be pushy or I'll tease the shit out of you and leave you." Itachi nodded. Sasuke smirked and ran his tongue along the older one's length, enjoying Itachi's reaction. Oh yes, this would be easier than the young one had expected it to be.

He took it in his mouth and slowly moved up it, using his tongue to tease the hell out of Itachi. Said Uchiha's breath picked up and he was panting quietly above his baby brother. Sasuke sucked hard before he pushed it all the way to the back of his throat. This caused Itachi to tighten his grip on Sasuke's hair and before he could push his hips forward for more of the feeling, Sasuke pushed back on Itachi's hips, forcing them into the couch. He began to move his head back and forth, allowing his tongue to slide along the length teasingly every step of the way. He could hear Itachi's quieted moans become a bit louder. Sasuke closed his eyes and purred against the cock in his mouth and he heard his name whispered. He did it again while sucking on it. "Shi...Sasuke..." Itachi voiced. "Stop..." He begged. This made Sasuke smirk and finished up the job. Itachi didn't know how he did it, but Sasuke had won a game he had started. Sasuke purred again and kept sucking and Itachi's vision went white from pleasure. His eyes shut tight and he screamed Sasuke's name.

The boy between his legs lapped up everything he hadn't been able to get in his mouth, swallowing it with a small smirk. Itachi was completely sober now, and cursing his weakness for the brat. Sasuke stood and licked his lips, returning to his seat on the couch next to him. Itachi pulled his pants back up and reached for the tootsie pop in his pocket. Sasuke looked over and glared heavily as he shoved it in his mouth, smirking over at Sasuke. "You bastard!" Sasuke growled. "You can't even calm your nerves before you go eating suckers in front of me, can't you?!" Itachi shook his head and pulled Sasuke closer so the boy rested on his shoulder, handing him a tootsie pop.

"Of tootsiepop's and blow jobs, which tastes better?" Itachi asked, pulling the candy from his mouth.

"Honestly, all I could taste was the sucker." Sasuke laughed a bit and with that, they laid on the couch and fell asleep.

**End;**

Short, I know. Sucky, maybe. Will I accept flames for it? NO! . Just constructive criticism... Review!


	2. GASP A NOTE From Panda

Okay, you want me to do more on this, ne? I guess I will. I know this is a late reply to all the requests, but, blah! Anywho, I'll see how soon I can get started on it, but I have to be very careful because I'll get in trouble if I'm caught writing this kind of thing and the computer has to stay out in the kitchen until we get my phone jack working. Anywho, I'll see if I can't start on it a little later tonight (Feb 27.) And have it up by this weekened. (In about three out four days from now.)

Please, stick around if you want, yadda yadda. Much love!

Panda

P.S.

If you have any idea's for this, or any of my stories that are currently on hold, or haven't been updated for a while, send them my way so I can get updates for them. Much Much Love.

Panda


End file.
